Wendy Corduroy
Wendy Blerble Cordudory (geboren zirka 1996) ist die große, lockere und leicht faule Teilzeitarbeiterin der Mystery Shack, und die Person, in die Dipper verliebt ist, obwohl er inzwischen aufgegeben hat, zu versuchen ihre Zuneigung zu gewinnen. Spaß liebend und leicht rebellisch, geht Wend oft ihren Pflichten und Verantwortungen aus dem Weg, um spaßigere Sachen zu tun, wie beispielsweise mit ihrem Freunden abzuhängen, oder mit Dipper und Mabel auf Abenteuer zu gehen. Sie ist einer der Hauptcharaktere in Willkommen in Gravity Falls. Geschichte Frühes Leben Wendy lebte seit sie mindestens fünf Jahre alt war in Gravity Falls, und freundete sich mit Tambry an. Im Jahre 2002 traf sie auf die Zeitreisenden Dipper und Mabel. Laut ihrer Freundin fand Wendy Dipper süß. Irgendwann in ihrer Kindheit, zwang ihr Vater sie dazu an Holzfäller-Wettbewerben mitzumachen. Staffel 1 Wendy macht ihren ersten Auftritt in "Die Touristenfalle". Stan fordert sie auf Schilder in dem "gruseligen" Teil des Waldes aufzuhängen, doch sie liest weiter in ihrem Magazin, und behauptet dass sie nicht ran käme. Später übergibt sie Dipper die Schlüssel für das Mystery Cart, und sagt dass er keine Fußgänger überfahren solle. In "Stan verliert den Kopf" arbeitet sie gemeinsam mit Dipper am Ticketstand, und witzelt dass Stan wohl alle Besucher der Enthüllung von Wachs Stan bestochen hat, da er sie bestochen hat. Als Mabel in "Mabels Verehrer" anfängt Gideon Gleeful zu daten, fragt sie Wendy ob sie jemals mit einem Jungen Schluss gemacht habe, woraufhin diese anfängt alle Jungs mit der sie jemals zusammenwahr aufzuzählen. Sie ist damit so beschäftigt, dass sie nicht bemerkt dass Mabel wegfährt. Ihr jetziger "Freund" ruft sie einige Sekunden später an, doch sie legt einfach auf. In der Folge "Der Lämmchen-Tanz" hängt sie gemeinsam mit Dipper und Mabel ab. Sie führt die beiden hinauf zu ihrem geheimen Pausenort auf dem Dach, verschwindet aber bald, als ihre Freunde auftauchen. Sie erlaubt den Zwillingen später die Gruppe zu dem verlassenen Dusk 2 Dawn to begleiten. Dort unterstützt sie Dipper, und verteidigt ihn von den meisten Beleidigungen ihrer Freunde. Als sie schließlich in den Laden gelangen, feiert sie mit dem rest der Gruppe und freundet sich auch besser mit Dipper an. Als jedoch die Geister von Ma und Pa auftauchen, sind sie, Dipper und Robbie die einzigen die ihnen entkommen können. Sie schaut zu als Dipper den Lämmchen-Lämmchen-Tanz aufführt, um die Geister zu besänftigen. Als die beiden schließlich verschwinden, und ihre Freunde wieder befreit wurden, hält sie dass was geschehen ist geheim, und erzählt stattdessen das Dipper die Geister verjagt hätte. Als sie in Thompsons Minivan steigt, sagt sie Dipper dass sie nächstes mal einfach in der Mystery Shack bleiben sollten. Wendy taucht am Anfang der Folge "Ein ganzer Mann" auf, wo sie in Greasys Diner mit ihrem Vater Mannsbild Dan frühstückt. Später am Tag hilft sie Mabel dabei, Stan für Lazy Susan zu trainieren. In "Der doppelte Dipper" macht Dipper eine lange komplizierte Liste, mit der er Wendy beeindrucken möchte, mit der er am Ticketstand sitzt, bei der Party die Stan in der Mystery Shack schmeißt. Nach einer Weile beschließt Wendy jedoch ebenfalls auf die Party zu gehen und lässt Dipper alleine zurück. Dieser findet schließlich einen Ersatz, und folgt ihr in die Hütte. Wendy tanzt eine Weile auf der Party, bis Dipper schließlich auf sie vor der Toilette trifft, und die beiden fangen an sich zu unterhallten. Sie zeigt ihm ein Bild von sich, wie sie früher aussah, und er findet dass sie wie ein Freak aussah, aber zeigt ihr schließlich sein Muttermal auf der Stirn. Als sie ins Badezimmer geht, wird Dipper von seinen Klonen entführt, und er entdeckt sie schließlich wieder, als Robbie mit ihr flirtet. Als er wieder zur Party zurückkehrt, sind die Partygäste alle verschwunden, er zerreist die Liste und betritt die Shack um normal mit ihr zu reden. Dipper und Wendy besuchen gemeinsam die Mystery Kirmes, in "Das Schwein der Zeitreisenden". Als Wendy ein Stofftier, dass ein Mix zwischen einem Panda und einer Ente ist, entdeckt, ist sie fest entschlossen es zu gewinnen. Dipper versucht es ihr zu gewinnen, schmeißt ihr aber versehentlich den Ball ins Gesicht. Sofort rennt er weg, um ihr Eis zu holen, doch als er zurückkehrt, sieht er dass Robbie bereits sein Himbeereis auf ihr Auge drückt. Robbie bittet Wendy um ein Date, und sie willigt ein. Dipper ist niedergeschlagen, und stiehlt schließlich eine Zeitmaschine von dem Zeitreisenden Blender Blendin, um seinen Wurf zu wiederholen, und alles ungeschehen zu machen. Doch jedes mal wen er zurück reist, geschieht das gleiche: Wendy kriegt ein blaues Auge, und Robbie lädt sie auf ein Date ein. Bei seinem letzten Versuch kriegt er es schließlich hin, allerdings nur auf die Kosten dass Mabel Schwabbel verliert. Schließlich gibt Dipper auf, lässt Mabel ihr Schwein gewinnen, und Robbie und Wendy fangen an sich zu daten. In "Gewinner verlieren nicht", spielt sie gemeinsam mit Dipper in der Spielhalle dass Spiel "Fight Fighters". Robbie taucht auf, und drängt Dipper zur Seite. Wendy erzählt ihm dass sie mit ihrer Familie Campen gehen würde, und deshalb nicht da sein wird, doch Robbie ist zu beschäftigt mit dem Spiel, um ihre zuzuhören. Als sie schließlich von dem Camping Trip zurückkehrt, entdeckt sie Robbie und den verhauten Dipper. Sie glaubt dass die beiden sich geprügelt hätten, doch sie überzeugen sie schnell von dem Gegenteil. Wendy ist froh dass "ihre beiden Jungs" sich verstehen, küsst Robbie auf die Wange und drückt Dipper seine Kappe ins Gesicht. Später in der Mystery Shack erzählt sie den beiden eine Geschichte, wird aber unterbrochen als ihre Haarbürste runterfällt. Sie bückt sich, und bemerkt nicht die drohenden Gesten die die beiden sich zuwerfen. Sichtungen Staffel 1 * 101. "Die Touristenfalle" * 103. "Stan verliert den Kopf" * 104. "Mabels Verehrer" * 105. "Der Lämmchen-Tanz" * 106. "Ein ganzer Mann" * 107. "Der doppelte Dipper" * 109. "Das Schwein der Zeitreisenden" * 110. "Gewinner verlieren nicht" * 112. "Rache ist süß" * 113. "Die Wette" * 114. "Das Loch ohne Boden" * 115. "Ein heißer Tag" * 116. "Der magische Teppich" * 117. "Verrückt nach Jungs" * 118. "Schwabbel in Not" (erwähnt) * 119. "Gideon-Land (Teil 1)" * 120. "Gideon-Land (Teil 2)" Kurzfilme * 10. "Mabels Anleitung zur Kunst" (abgebildet) * 11. "Mabels Farbenlehre" * 12. "Wir reparieren mit Soos: Die Kuckucksuhr" * 15. "TV Shorts 2" * 17. "Mabels Erinnerungsbuch: Streichelzoo" Staffel 2 * 201. "Zombie-Karaoke" * 202. "Die Höhle des Autoren" * 204. "Die Socken-Oper" * 205. "Eine Freundin für Soos" * 207. "Die Gesellschaft des Blinden Auges" * 108. "Der Zeitwunsch" * 209. "Der Gott der Liebe" * 211. "Not What He Seems" * 212. "A Tale of Two Stans" * 213. "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons" * 214. "The Stanchurian Candidate" Spiele * "Postcard Creator" * "Rumble's Revenge" * "Mystery Shack Attack" * "PinesQuest" Zitate Trivia * Als Wendy jünger war, trug sie Zöpfe, eine Zahnspange und ein in die Hose gestecktes Shirt. Bereits damals war sie sehr groß für ihr alter. * Ihr Nachname "Corduroy" ist das englische Word für "Cord", was eine Art Stoff ist. * Wendys Mutter ist "nicht mehr bei ihr". Dies würde in dem Bill Cipher AMA bekannt, das Alex auf Reddit abgehallten hat. Bill zitierte sogar Lyrics aus dem song "Stac's Mom" von Fountains of Wayne. * Wendy und Robbie trafen sich erstmals auf einer Geburtstagsparty in der fünften Klasse. Er zog an ihren Zöpfen, und sie zerbrach einen seiner Zähne, als sie ihm ins Gesicht schlug. Er erinnert sich daran, sie aber nicht. * Ihre Lieblingsfarbe ist "Flanell". * Als sie jünger war, zwang ihr Vater sie dazu bei Holzfäller Wettbewerben mitzumachen. Sie behauptet dass sie es "voll drauf" hätte. * Obwohl sie sehr oft sehr entspannt und ruhig wirkt, ist dies nur eine Fassade, um den ständigen Stress den ihre Familie verursacht zu verbergen. * Sie und Tambry kennen sich schon seit sie mindestens fünf Jahre alt war. * In Dipper's and Mabel's Guide to Mysteries and Nonstop Fun wurde es bekannt, dass sie gerne in Portland leben würde. * Obwohl nicht bekannt ist wer, sagte Alex dass Wendy auf mehreren verschiedenen Leuten basiert. * Bill denkt dass Wendy ein Schwächling ist. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Charakter